Lights, Camera, Vampires?
by HanaYoukai
Summary: Waw. It's like they're vampires!" "Ya, they don't show up on anyones pictures..... Well, almost anyones." SasuNaru! Yaoi! Other pairings!
1. Perfect Veiw

**Lights, Camera, Vampire?**

**The idea kinda just popped into my head. Sadly the whole thing didn't pop into my head, but this is the kind of story i like to play with anyways.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of it's characters..... Sadly.**

* * *

"Okay kids, let's all get into the bus so we can go now." Iruka, a brown haired teacher with matching eyes and a scare that ran across the top of his nose, yelled out at the group of teens as the bus doors opened.

All the teens yelled out in joy as they ran into the bus, trying to get seats with their friends. Iruka counted all the students as they entered the yellow bus. He scrunched up his nose as he noticed that one student was missing.

He looked at the rows of students and counted one more time. Yep, they were missing one alright. "Has anyone seen Naruto?" He asked loud enough for all the teens in the bus to hear. All shook their heads but one.

"Ya!! He's running towards the bus right now!!" Yelled Kiba, a shaggy brown haired teen with triangle tattoos on each cheek. He was sitting at the very back of the bus, pointing at a very short blonde haired teen running towards the front of the bus.

Once the young teen was on the bus he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my camera." He apologized to the teacher.

"Naruto, maybe you should try and keep your stuff in check for now on. Or at least get it ready the night before like I told you to do." Iruka rubbed his forehead lightly before shooing the boy away.

Naruto walked to the back of the bus and sat next to his best friend, Kiba.

During the bus ride they talked, they laughed, and joked around with other teens on the bus and even with Iruka. Once they finally got to the city the bus driver dropped them off at a huge park.

All the students filed off of the bus as quickly as they could and circled their teacher. "Now class, all you have to do on this field trip is take pictures of people in their natural state. Make sure you get people showing lots of emotion. And try not to take a picture of the same person." His eyes directed themselves towards two specific girls. One had pink hair and wore to much pink clothe and make up on, while the other had blonde hair and wore to much purple.

"But Iruka-sensei, that guy last time was really hot and he didn't have a shirt on either." The pink haired girl said in an annoying voice.

Iruka rolled his eyes at the girls "If you girls don't take good pictures this time, both of you are going to fail and you won't be able to take any more electives (1) for as long as you go to Konoha High."

Both girls pouted "Yes Iruka-sensei." They both said in unison.

"Good, now all of you, make sure you don't leave the park and be back here at twelve for lunch. After that we will stay here for another two hours and head hoe after that." Once that was said, everyone spread out with their friends and started to take picture of people, hoping that the people won't notice.

Naruto and Kiba slowly walked around the edge of the park in a circle chatting. Only one was really taking pictures.

"Yo, Naruto. Where's your camera?" Kiba asked as he zoomed in on a lady that was feeding her baby.

"Oh, it's in my bag." The blonde said while patting his messenger bag.

"Then why aren't you using it you idiot?" Kiba rolled his eyes and took a picture of an old man smiling at what looked like his grandson.

"I don't know. I guess none of these people catch my eye."

"Naruto, we're not supposed to take pictures of people that catch our eyes. We're supposed to take pictures of peoples expressions."

"Ya, I know." The blonde said lightly.

Suddenly a swarm of girls and even some boys ran past them yelling. Both boys looked at each other in confusion before turning around and following the crowd.

Once they reached the other students and some adults surrounding a very big round table. Naruto and Kiba pushed their way to the front only to that everyone was surrounding six really sexy people that were sitting at the table talking like there was no one there.

Naruto tilted his head and stared at the six beautiful people. They looked so familiar to him, especially the duck butt haired one. Naruto quickly took out his camera from his bag and aimed it at the raven haired male. When he looked into the little hole of the camera he noticed that the male was staring directly at him.

He snapped a picture of the man then lowered his camera. He looked at the man again. He was smirking at him. Naruto put his camera in position and took another picture of him, again. He noticed that the man was still looking at him with that smirk on his face. Naruto took a third picture then looked up at his best friend.

"Did you see that?" He asked while nudging a now blushing Kiba.

"Huh. Notice what?" He asked, he look his eyes away from the group of people and looked at Naruto. He tried his best to hide the blush.

"……Why are you blushing??" Naruto asked curiously then looked back at the group. The six people were having a conversation again, acting like no one was there.

* * *

REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!


	2. Only one can see

**Well, the next chapter. YAY! Hope you like it. I don't have much to say at the moment cause I'm so used to sleeping an nine and it is one in the morning right now. I'm really tired but I really wanted to finish this. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of it's characters... Sadly.**

* * *

Kankuro snorted as they sat at a large round table. "Why do we have to have this meeting here? It would be a lot easier and less annoying if we had it in the office."

"If you do not remember, Itachi kicked us out of the office and the whole building." They all ignored the crowd of people that surrounded them. Some of the people even took pictures of them. How annoying.

Temari snorted. "You know, your brother can be really annoying sometimes. I mean how in the hell is someone supposed to have a meeting with a bunch of people surrounding them and taking fucking pictures of you?"

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it. Let's just get this over with." Gaara folded his arms and leaned back on the chair that he was seated in.

"Fine, Kankuro, give Sasuke the pictures." No response. "Kankuro?" Temari looked at Kankuro only to notice that he was smirking at someone. She then looked at Sasuke and noticed that he was doing the same thing. Temari sighed and looked at the direction that boy males were looking at and noticed that there were two other males, one with brown hair-blushing lightly- and one with blonde hair taking several pictures in this direction. "Both of you need to stop flirting and start working." She sighed and they both looked at her. "Are you ready?" she asked and they both nodded at her like little puppies.

"Good." Gaara pulled out a rather large envelope and handed it to Sasuke. They all watched as Sasuke opened the envelope and looked at the photos inside.

"Wait a minute. These pictures….. They are of..." Sasuke looked up at Gaara.

"Ya, that boy you were just staring at, is the next target. Luckily for us, he is right there. So I don't think it will be that hard to catch him." Temari grabbed one of the photos in Sasuke's hand and looked at it herself. "I heard that he remembers nothing of the past, so that makes it even easier. We don't have to worry about hiding from him. If he remembers his past then he will think that we killed his family and the same thing that happened to Kyuubi will happen to him and that just makes things a lot harder."

"We need to catch him before Orochimaru even finds out that he is still alive." Neji said and a long silence rose from the group.

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:**

The entire class was now gathered around and having lunch. All the kids were talking about the hot people that are sitting at one of the table not too far away from them. They all bragged about who got the best pictures and who got the closest to them.

In a picnic table not too far away from the class sat Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Choji.

"I think I got some really good pictures of them don't you think?" Sakura showed the pictures from her digital camera to Naruto and he nodded.

"Sakura you only got pictures of the duck butt haired dude." Kiba said while looking over Naruto's shoulder at the expensive camera.

"Duuhhh. That's because he is the hottest on there." She almost yelled while taking a bite out of her sandwich. "What about you? You only took pictures of the brown haired guy."

"I did, but I also took many pictures of other people before and after I took pictures of him." Kiba blushed lightly and looked away.

"Aww! Kiba has a crush!" Yelled Ino as soon as she saw him blush. Choji chuckled lightly once she said that.

"Kiba you have to stop crushing on older men. The last one you had a crush on was a bug creep." After speaking Choji stuffed some chips into his mouth.

"He's right Kiba. You have bad taste in men." Ino nodded at Sakura's words. Kiba only blushed more and told then all the shut up.

Naruto smiled as he watched his friends laugh at the flustered brunette.

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:**

The next day during Naruto's photography class everyone was confused. The pictures that they had taken of the hot sexy group of adults were not in their cameras the background. The chairs, and the people surrounding the table were there, but not the people that people that were sitting at the table.

"Waw. It's like they are vampires." Sakura said to her group that sat at the table. When everyone printed out their pictures from the computers last night they so no hot people, which disappointed over half the class.

"Ya, they won't show up on any ones photo's…. Well almost anyone." Ino looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw the six people that would not show on any ones photos, on his. "Naruto why do they show on yours?" Ino asked with a pouty face.

"I don't know, maybe they just don't like digital cameras." The short blonde said while chuckling lightly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but still smiled lightly. "You should give me a copy of your photos."

"Ya, me too. Me too." Ino yelled excitedly.

* * *

**I hope you liked and if the ending doesn't make too much sence that's because I was half asleep by them.**

**Please review!**


	3. Memories

**...Blah. I don't know what is this story about anymore!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he sat back on his chair. It has been a whole week sense he had seen the blonde boy. Only three days sense the memories started to flood back to him and two hours sense he told his brother about the memories.

Sasuke closed his eyes hoping to get some rest. Having so many thoughts in his head was not good for him. Sadly they wouldn't go away. Closing his eyes only made most memories come back... Just like now

X Flashy Backy X

"where are you going? Get back here right now!" a red haired boy yelled as he ran after his blonde haired little brother.

"I just want to visit them for a few minutes! I'll be back before dinner!" the blonde little boy yelled back as he continued to run towards the large house.

One the blonde little boy, that looked to be about five years old, reached the front of the large gate, he opened it and closed it right in his brothers face. "I'll be back soon. I just want to say hello to Sasuke." he then thought for a moment before speaking again. "actually you should come in and say hello to Itachi. I know he would be happy to see you." the blonde boy smiled when he saw his brother, which looked to be that age of twelve, blush. He then quickly turned around and ran up to the large house.

The red head quickly opened the gate and followed right behind his little brother.

Once both boys reached the front door, it opened without either of then reaching for the doorbell.

The younger of the two smiled and walked in like everything was normal while the elder hesitated before entering. Once both kids were inside the house the door closed.

Without looking back, the boys turned towards the hallway that led into the living room, knowing that at least one Uchiha would he in that room.

As soon as both boys entered the living room, they noticed a figure on one of the couches that was facing away from them.

The littlest ran for the couch excitedly and jumped over the arm of the couch and onto the others figure. The red head sighed after hearing the figure grunt the chuckled.

Shyly the boy walked towards the couch and looked at both people on it. "you know, naruto, if it was my father that you had just jumped onto, he would be really angry."

Naruto giggled childishly "no he wouldn't. You're dad loves me!"

Itachi chuckled again." Sasuke is upstairs in his room." he stated once finished chuckling.

Naruto smiled and hopped off of Itachi's lap. He said a quick thank you before running out if the room.

"happy birthday." Itachi said as soon as Naruto was out of the room

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto ran up the stares and yelled out a quick hello to the maids that could not be seen but were undoughtiblly roaming the halls.

Naruto ran all the way to the end of one of the halls until he reached the last door on the left. Without even knocking he walked inside and looked around. Without a second though he walked into the room, closing the door behind him, and walked towards the bed, climbing on it, and waited for the raven to appear.

The little blonde only waited two minutes, when he felt large arms wrap themselves around his small waist. Naruto didn't say anything as the arms picked him up and pulled him back and lightly placed him on a familiar lap. He looked up only to see oxen eyes staring right back at him.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked.

Smiling lightly before responding "I went down stairs to say happy birthday to Kyuubi only to find him on Itachi's lap. Itachi was supposedly giving Kyuubi his 'birthday kiss'." Sasuke sighed after finishing his sentence.

"it was more like a birthday make out wasn't it?" Naruto giggled as Sasuke grunted. Once finished giggling the blonde turned his body so that he was straddling the older man as best he could. They locked eyes for a while then Naruto sat up and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips.

X Endy Of Flashy Backy X

Sasuke sighed before slumping down in his chair. God damn did he miss those little lips.

* * *

**It was short but still R&R please!**


	4. The Voice

**Sorry to the readers that have been waiting for the longest time. I have just been very bussy and stuff like that... Not an excuse but hey what do you want me to say? Don't answer that...**

**Well, enjoy the readings!**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat in his couch. Why couldn't he stop thinking about that man? It felt like he had seen him somewhere even though that was the first time. And that photos. Why was it that the people only appeared in his photos? Why was he kinda happy that thy only showed in his camera?

"Well no point in continuing that thought track..." the blonde stood up and walked towards his room "Time for bed."

x Dreamy Timey x

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Where are you?" a blonde little boy ran around the large house looking for his family. Tears ran down his big blue eyes. "oka-San, chichui? Where is everybody?"

Once the little blonde reached the door he spotted a raven haired teen, who was looking around him frantically. Hearing the footsteps the raven looked in the direction and sighed. "Naruto, come on. Let's go, it's dangerous in here. We have to leave." the male stretched out his arms to the little boy.

Naruto ran towards the raven only to be stopped by a man with long black hair. "Sasuke!" the boy said in fear.

"Naruto don't go with him. He's lying to you. He just finished killing your family and now he's after you..."

"Shut up and get away from my Naruto!" Sasuke snarled and launched himself at the creepy man, only to have the man disappear and him almost fall onto Naruto.

He looked into the blondes eyes which were wide with fear and confusion. "Naruto don't believe anything he says. He's the one that took them away. Now we need to get out of here now." Sasuke started to stand and stick his hand out again at the blonde.

Naruto only shook his head and turned around starting to run in the other direction. "I don't know what's going on!" he cried as he ran towards the kitchen and for the back door.

"Naruto, wait please!" even after the pleads the little blonde continued to run. He ran out the door and into the woods. After running for a little while he made it to around clearing that he has never seen before. He was about to run through it when suddenly he fell on the ground. He closed his eyes waiting for an impact. When he didn't feel any he opened his eyes waiting for an impact. When he didn't feel any he opened his eyes only to see the ceiling of his small apartment.

The blonde looked at his clock only to notice that he had ten minutes to get to class. "Shit!" he threw his bedsteads off of himself and tried to get off the bed only to fall onto his face. He grunted and stood up slowly, only to fall again.

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:**

Naruto stood outside of his classroom door. He knew that he was late by about an hour. The blonde just sighed, turned around and walked towards the entrance of the school (didn't expect that did you? XD)

Once at the entrance of the school he opened the door and began to run for the front gates. But before he reached it he heard a window open from the school.

"Naruto! Get back to class!" Iruka's voice rang angrily from the window.

"God damn it!" Naruto sighed, turned around and started walking towards the school when suddenly he heard a voice. It was telling him not to go to the school.

"Go home." the strange yet familiar voice whispered. "Go home."

Naruto stopped walking and stared back up at his angry teacher. He had a choice. Either go to class and get yelled at by Iruka or go home like the unknown voice was telling him. Well for the fact that he didn't want to go to school in the first place, the voice won "Sorry!" he yelled as he for the second time ran for the front of the school and this time all the way home.

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:**

Naruto sighed as he waited for the bus. To be honest he couldn't believe that he just left school and is on his way home. Now he wasn't going to here the end of it from Iruka, but too late to turn back now.

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:**

Sasuke sighed as he waited with the Sabuku siblings and the Hyuuga cousins for the damn train to arrive. "Why the he'll do we let my brother put us in this damn situation?" he glared at the women and man that stared at him as he spoke.

"We are not the ones that let your brother do this. You are and because of it you take us with you." Neji grunted and glared at the men and women that listening glanced at his red haired lover.

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:**

Naruto sighed again. The train was taking a really long time. Suddenly someone jumped on him and almost caused him to fall onto the ground. He them heard barking and he knew who it was "Kiba! You could have made him fall and I could have gotten hurt! And what are you doing here anyways?" Naruto yelled as he pushed his brown haired friend away from him.

"Sorry man, but I saw you running away from school so o decided that I would do the same. I mean why are you the only one that can ditch school." Akamaru barked in agreement.

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:**

Sasuke continued to argue with Neji when suddenly he heard a voice the he hadn't heard in a long time. He looked to the side only to see Naruto being clomped by his festival friend "Naruto..." the urge to walk over there and grab his little blonde was over welling, but before he could take a step forward, a hand grabbed his shoulder. The raven turned around only to see that it was Itachi. "What the he'll are you doing here?"

"Kyuubi told me that he 'accidentally' told Naruto to go home not too long ago. I came over to make sure that you didn't do anything stupid." Itachi never met the eyes of his younger brother but instead stared at Naruto. The little blonde that he hadn't seen in a long time.

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:**

Naruto and Kiba started chatting when suddenly Akamaru started barking. "Hey, hey! Chill boy!" Kiba tried to calm his dog but it just wouldn't work. Suddenly Akamaru started running away. Both Kiba and Naruto chased after the dog, only to not even get very far. They both stopped in front if the same people that they saw in the park except that there was an extra person. And the extra person was blocking a slightly shorter male that to Naruto looked very familiar.

Naruto couldn't help but try and look around to see they shorter ravens face, but the taller raven stopped him by clearing his throat causing Naruto to blush and look away cutely.

Kiba sighed as he grabbed his overly large dog and pulled him away from another brunette that looked surprisingly familiar.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what has gotten into him." Kiba blushed as he spoke and pulled his dog away.

"You shouldn't even have pets in a train station. Find another way to get around cause a dog that large, takes up room that is needed for other people in the train." the brunette's voice rang in Kiba's ear coldly.

All Kiba could do was nod and pull both Akamaru and Naruto away.

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:**

"Why were you so cold to him. I thought you missed him." Temari put a hand on Kankuro's now slump shoulders.

"I had no choice. As much as I want him back, I can't have him. You know why. So why are you even asking me such a stupid question." Kankuro fisted his hands tightly and hid his eyes behind his bangs.

Temari rubbed her brothers shoulder lightly for a little while before letting go and wrapping her arms protectively around Hinata, who blushed lightly in return.

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:**

"They all look familiar." Naruto looked slightly dazed as he watched the train come up.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter let's go downtown, okay." Kiba looked angry. He couldn't believe that guy was so hot, yet suck a prick.

* * *

**Well it is a little longer than my last chapters. So that's a good thing...**

**You know what, just Review!**

**DX**


End file.
